Isabella Roberts (Harmonyrules)
Isabella Grace Roberts (2 May, 1965 – 2 May, 1998), was a Muggle-born witch and the youngest child and only daughter of Daniel and Lucille Roberts. She had one older brother, Michael. She attended Hogwarts from 1976-1983, and was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. Her years at Hogwarts saw the first fall of Lord Voldemort, but at a terrible cost. Her older brother, Michael, and his fiancée, Alisa, were murdered alongside James and Lily Potter on 31 October, 1981, during Isabella's sixth year at Hogwarts. Michael and Alisa's daughter, Sara "Lisa" Potter, was kept in the care of Isabella's parents until Isabella turned 18 in 1983, when she took in the now five-year-old Lisa to raise herself. To make end's meet while caring for a young child, Isabella worked as a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron in London, England until 1995, where she quit upon the return of Lord Voldemort to join the Order of the Phoenix, as her brother had done during the First Wizarding War. Isabella served as a primary source of cross-information between the Wizarding and Muggle worlds during the Second Wizarding War. She aided the injured in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts following the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), as she was nearby in Hogsmeade at the time, relaying information to Aberforth Dumbledore. She attended Bill and Fleur's wedding on 1 August, 1997, but fled to with the newlywed couple once it was revealed the Ministry had fallen under Voldemort's control. Isabella took refuge in Shell Cottage, where she saw the death of her niece, Lisa, in March 1998. Isabella participated in the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998, her 33rd birthday, where she was killed by Death Eaters before the final defeat of Lord Voldemort. Biography Early life (1965-1976) Isabella Roberts was born on 2 May, 1965 to Muggle parents Daniel and Lucille. She was the younger of the couple's two children, the other being her brother Michael, who was seven years her senior. The two were very close growing up, practically attached at the hip. She was only four when her family learned that Michael was a wizard, as Professor McGonagall came to their house with his Hogwarts letter to explain to them that magic truly existed. Isabella didn't fully understand what this meant, just that Michael would now be attending a special boarding school. When Isabella turned eleven, she received her own Hogwarts acceptance letter, confirming that not only was Michael was of magical blood, but she was as well. Hogwarts years (1976-1983) Isabella attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1976-1983 and was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. Her brother graduated from Hogwarts the year before, so she never attended school with him at the same time. Halloween of her sixth year saw the first downfall of Lord Voldemort, but this victory came at a high and horrific cost. Isabella's brother, Michael, and his fiancee, Alisa Potter, were murdered alongside Alisa's brother James and sister-in-law Lily. Michael and Alisa's two-year-old daughter, Sara, was put under Daniel and Lucille's care, and Between the wars (1983-1995) Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) Working with the Order of the Phoenix Battle of the Astronomy Tower In hiding Battle of Hogwarts and death Physical appearance Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Family Daniel and Lucille Roberts Michael Roberts Lisa Potter Alisa Potter Robyn Dumbledore Flynn Black Weasley family Order of the Phoenix Etymology Behind the scenes * Isabella Roberts is portrayed by American actress Madeline Zima, as depicted throughout the story. * The original intention of her character was to solely serve as caretaker for Lisa; eventually, she grew her own story. * Like most of harmonyrules's characters, Isabella is an orphan. Her parents died in 1984, not long after Isbaella graduated Hogwarts. Appearances * Heart of Stone * Heart of Fire * Heart of Gold Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Harmonyrules Multiverse Category:Females Category:The Wrath of the Lion Category:Wizards